Feliz Blorthog
by Coockie
Summary: One-Shot. Cinco años después de la caída de un miembro del equipo, cuatro amigos vuelven cada año al cementerio para celebrar el Blorthog - celebración tamaraneana de la amistad - y rendirle tributo al héroe caído.


**H**ello there! Si es que hay alguien leyendo esto... Vengo a dejar estoy uhm... por aquí jeje. Algo que no suele ser del estilo de lo que suelo escribir pero, bueno, ya lo compartí en otro foro y pues, me gustaría contar con algunas opiniones. En fin, gracias por leer! Espero su opinión en un review :)

**Algunas referencias: **Lo que está en _cursiva_ es una especie de FlashBack al igual que lo que está en **negrita** solo que hacen alusión a dos momentos distintos. Lamento no haber colgado el cartel típico de "FlashBack", realmente nunca fui fan de ellos. Me parecen algo desprolijos. EN FIN, espero que se entienda solo jajaja

-La imagen utilizada como portada es de la autoría de _**Gretel Lusky**_ y ha sido tomada con su permiso para ser usada en este fic.

* * *

"_**Aquellos que nos aman, realmente nunca nos dejan."**_

_**—Sirius Black**_

_**Para Lenny.**_

**O**tra vez

Se incorporó rápidamente sobre su cama, sentándose mientras jadeaba con desesperación. Refregó sus ojos y parpadeó hasta que logró divisar con claridad los objetos de su habitación, siendo iluminados por la luz tenue del sol que se colaba entre las cortinas. Giró su cabeza para ver el despertador en su mesa de luz, posado justo al lado de su antifaz. Las 5.55 am. Había despertado cinco minutos antes de su horario habitual, gracias a aquella pesadilla que había sido tan real y que no dejaba de ser recurrente.

No era que la tuviera todas las noches, pero era una constante en sus sueños. Se trataba de un episodio que se repetía con un intervalo desconocido de tiempo. Al menos para él. Tras tantos años de tener la misma pesadilla, había llegado a la conclusión de que solamente volvía a tenerla cuando había experimentado algo que le recordara a ese horrible hecho justo antes de conciliar el sueño. Pero por mucho que había revuelto en su cabeza en esos escasos minutos que llevaba despierto, no había encontrado nada que detonara aquel macabro sueño como para volver a tenerlo.

Suspiró para aliviar un poco las tensiones que esa situación siempre le producía y se estiró un poco en su cama para despabilarse. Decidió apagar el despertador, pues no tenía ningún sentido que sonara ahora que ya estaba despierto y que sin duda, no volvería a dormirse. Apoyó los pies en el suelo cubierto de alfombra de su habitación y se levantó de un impulso para dirigirse al baño.

Sin duda, para Nightwing, uno de los grandes beneficios de trabajar y vivir solo era que podía estar sin antifaz en su casa. Estar todo el tiempo al pendiente de su identidad era algo que le resultaba tedioso y agotador, aunque sabía lo importante que era resguardarla. Poder levantarse sin tener aquel antifaz puesto y deambular, aunque fueran sólo unas horas sin él por la mañana, era un verdadero lujo. Un lujo al que había accedido pagando el precio de la soledad.

El sonido del agua saliendo del grifo siempre era relajante para cualquier ser humano y ese día no sería la excepción para nuestro héroe. El agua iba a ayudarlo a dispersar sus pensamientos para que aquella pesadilla quedara guardada en el fondo de su inconsciente, al menos durante el transcurso del día. Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que nunca podría dejar de tenerla, pues más que una pesadilla, era el recordatorio del día más triste de su vida. Sabía que siempre volvería a soñar con ello pues se trataba de un asunto sin resolver que nunca tendría la chance de solucionar. Su gran e inconcluso pendiente.

Pero tenía que hacer a un lado sus sentimientos. Él era un héroe y no podía dar margen a que sus dolores, sus propios asuntos personales influenciaran su labor. Por ende, lo mejor era sumergirse en la ducha, tomarse diez minutos para procesar aquel amargo recuerdo que tenía la costumbre de colarse en sus sueños y continuar con su día lo mejor que pudiera.

Una vez que se hubo duchado y cambiado, Nightwing abandonó el baño para ponerse su típico traje de héroe. Abrió el armario como hacía siempre y mientras buscaba entre los cajones, repasó en su cabeza todo lo que debía hacer aquel día. El Guasón había vuelto a robar un banco y había conseguido escapar, sin embargo, no era eso lo que más le preocupaba al ex petirrojo, sino el porqué. Sabía que aquel macabro villano, que simulaba inocencia o menos maldad que otros con sus constantes bromas y comentarios irónicos, se traía algo serio entre manos. Su deber era investigar para averiguar de qué se trataba y neutralizarlo antes de que pudiera concretar su plan.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, no reparó en que algo se había caído del fondo de uno de sus cajones al ser arrastrado por el traje que acababa de sacar. Tras terminar de vestirse fue que lo vio en el suelo y de nuevo, la molesta nostalgia se apoderó de él. Se agachó para recogerlo del suelo y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Ya no recordaba que aún tenía guardado aquel collar de perlas gigantescas que le había sido dado un día de una celebración especial...

Y entonces recordó qué día era y todo tuvo sentido por fin. Apretó las perlas que sostenía en sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y volvía a retrotraerse a aquel día. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, para ahogar las palabras hirientes que quería soltar. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado qué día era ese? Se sentía estúpido por haber estado ocupando su cabeza en tanta chatarra criminal y no dejar un margen para recordar qué significaba ese día para él.

Guardó el collar en el cajón del que había caído y abrió otro cajón que estaba más cerca de la mesada. Era el primer cajón de arriba para abajo, el cajón de las cosas importantes. Prácticamente estaba vacío, pues pocas cosas tenían suficiente valor como para estar en él. No tardó mucho en encontrar el objeto que estaba buscando, por lo que al tantearlo lo sacó enseguida. Cabía en la palma de su mano y estaba algo cubierto de polvo, así que Nightwing lo acercó a su mentón con la intención de soplar el polvo que recubría su superficie.

Sonrío al ver como la T del pequeño círculo amarillo se dejaba ver tras haberle quitado el polvo de encima. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin accionar su comunicador, pero estaba bastante seguro que seguía funcionando. Le parecía un poco innecesario hacer aquella pequeña llamada, pues confiaba en que sus amigos no habrían de olvidarse de la importancia de aquel día; pero ya era una tradición ser el que se encargaba de recordárselos todos los años, desde el primer aniversario del incidente. Aquel incidente que seguía colándose entre sus sueños…

Presionó el pequeño botón que se hallaba arriba del comunicador y la T blanca en la superficie comenzó a titilar, tomando un color rojo para luego volver a su blanco original. Dejó el comunicador en la mesada de la cómoda y alzó su vista para enfrentar su reflejo en el espejo. Se sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, intentando interpretar lo que ésta reflejaba. No quería verse triste, aunque sabía bien que no había otro sentimiento que pudieran mostrar sus ojos aquel día. Cerró los ojos de repente, mientras sacudía su cabeza levemente con la intención de dispersar todos los recuerdos que habían venido a su mente tan súbitamente. Encontrar aquel collar y recordar qué día era habían hecho resurgir demasiados sentimientos en muy poco tiempo.

Se dejó caer en su cama por unos instantes mientras dejaba que su vista se perdiera en el techo. Sus ojos miraban la blanca pared sobre él, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. O más bien, en otro tiempo. En un momento lejano de su vida en donde las sonrisas abundaban tanto como la pizza, los abrazos eran rutina y aquella cantarina voz pronunciando su nombre era música para sus oídos. Parpadeó con lentitud, siendo presa de la nostalgia, dejándose abrazar por ella. Aquel agridulce sabor que llegaba a su garganta y lo retrotraía a ese pasado al cual no podría volver, porque a fin de cuentas eso era: un pasado. Algo que no había podido perdurar.

Por primera vez en tantos años se preguntó si sería conveniente que cumpliera con aquella tradición. Se preguntó si podría tolerar los recuerdos y la frustración de no haber podido evitar lo inevitable. ¿Valía la pena someterse a esa tortura? ¿Qué tan masoquista estaba dispuesto a ser? Sabía que sus amigos estarían esperándolo, pero también sabía que entenderían si él no quería estar ahí. Era un día gris para todos, él no lo dudaba, pero las cosas eran más duras para él y todos lo sabían.

¿Debía cobrarse ese derecho? ¿Podía permitirse descansar de sus recuerdos al menos por una vez o eso significaría que estaba fallándole de nuevo?

Suspiró con la falsa esperanza de liberar algo de la tensión que se hallaba en su cuerpo al ser presa de tantos recuerdos. Ahora lo ameno de recordar se había ido, dejándolo con el gusto amargo en los labios. Había luchado con esa realidad tantas veces, pero en el fondo Nightwing sabía que había cosas que simplemente no podían ser cambiadas. Y entonces el interrogante volvió a su cabeza haciendo que volviera a cuestionarse si debía ir o no esa vez…

Sus interrogantes se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido del comunicador que reposaba en la mesada. Abrió los ojos de repente, abandonando la posición relajante que había adoptado para tomar una más a alerta. Se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió al comunicador. Uno de los Titanes le había contestado con un mensaje escrito. Sus ojos recorrieron con rapidez las letras de aquel mensaje y al terminar de leerlo ya tenía una respuesta para su duda.

Volvió a dejar el comunicador sobre la mesa y se acercó al pequeño teléfono que se hallaba en su mesa de luz. Discó rápidamente un número de teléfono que ya conocía de memoria y aguardó a que alguien contestara del otro lado.

—¿Bruce? —Habló al oír que alguien le contestaba del otro lado. —Escucha, tengo que dejar la ciudad hoy… Sé que prometí patrullar pero… surgió algo. —Dirigió su vista al comunicador, el cual se hallaba aún con la pequeña pantalla brillándole con el mensaje en ella. —Algo a lo que no puedo faltar. —Hizo una pausa mientras aguardaba por una respuesta del otro lado de la línea, aguantando la respiración. Su rostro se descontracturó mostrando una sonrisa de alivio tras escuchar una respuesta afirmativa y no un regaño. —Sabía que podrías entenderme. Por la noche volveré a comunicarme para que me des un reporte sobre la situación. Hasta luego. —Y sin aguardar respuesta esta vez, colgó el teléfono.

Caminó unos pasos para tomar nuevamente el comunicador y leer aquellas palabras otra vez. Esbozó una sonrisa de lado y una extraña calidez llegó a su pecho tras terminar de leer nuevamente el mensaje que estaba escrito en la pequeña pantalla. Le parecía increíble como unas simples palabras habían cambiado todo.

"_Feliz Blorthog a ti también. Nos vemos donde siempre."_

Nightwing no recordaba la última vez que había abandonado su departamento vestido de civil. Calzarse los jeans le había resultado extraño, tanto que casi olvidó hacer el pequeño meneo de cadera final para lograr que subieran hasta su cintura. No sabía cuándo había sido la última vez que había llevado unos pantalones que no fueran parte de su uniforme. Estuvo un rato largo decidiendo qué camisa llevar, puesto que no tenía intenciones de llamar la atención pero tampoco quería verse desarreglado para la ocasión. Intentó recordar cuál había sido la última muda que había usado un año atrás, pero entonces recordó que aquella vez había ido con su traje de superhéroe porque había ido de noche, por lo cual era más complicado que acabara cruzándose con algún civil.

Finalmente se decidió por una camisa azul marino que hacía un marcado contraste con el jean que llevaba puesto, el cual era de un celeste claro. Ató las agujetas de sus zapatos negros y se dispuso a salir a toda velocidad. Un largo viaje en motocicleta le esperaba y debía ser rápido si quería llegar a tiempo. Tomó una chaqueta y apagó las luces del departamento antes de salir rumbo al ascensor.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ahí estaba. Al aire libre, sin su uniforme por primera vez en mucho tiempo – quizá demasiado. Montó su motocicleta y emprendió viaje mientras rogaba para sus adentros que no hubiera mucho tráfico para que pudiera llegar lo más rápido posible. Se dirigía al sur en línea recta, hasta que divisar el gran puente que debía cruzar. Aquel puente que era un sendero directo a aquellos recuerdos agridulces.

Al ver la gran entrada, comenzó a disminuir la velocidad a medida que se acercaba, llegando al punto de frenar justo delante de la misma. Los autos cruzaban el puente, yendo a un extremo u otro, con suma facilidad; pero para Nightwing no sería tan fácil hacer lo mismo. Se quitó el casco para ver mejor y distinguió en la niebla los familiares edificios de Jump City. Luego dirigió su vista al mar y una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro al ver la silueta de lo que parecía ser un enorme edificio en forma de T.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Todos esos edificios, la silueta de la inconfundible Torre T, eterna en el horizonte. Parecía demasiado para él reencontrarse con eso. Sabía que si volvía a esas calles, aquel recuerdo que lo atormentaba en forma de pesadilla se reviviría indudablemente. Pero no era tanto el recuerdo lo que le preocupaba revivir, sino el dolor. Aquel horrible sentimiento, aquella angustia, la impotencia de no poder cambiar las cosas…

Pero ya era tarde, ya estaba ahí. Había llamado a sus amigos. Les había prometido que iría y no iba a fallarles a ellos.

_**Ni a ella. No de nuevo. **_

Apretó el acelerador que se hallaba en el manubrio de su motocicleta y aceleró su paso, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el puente. No era el momento para vacilaciones ni para dejar que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en lo que debía hacer. Tenía un compromiso y debía cumplirlo. A fin de cuentas, una promesa era una promesa, por más agridulce que le resultara esa tradición.

Frías gotas de llovizna caían, estampándose con violencia contra el vidrio de su casco. Nightwing avanzaba en su motocicleta a toda velocidad, abriéndose paso entre los autos que cruzaban el puente junto a él. Entornó los ojos para ver mejor entre las gotas de lluvia que le nublaban la vista y aceleró su marcha con el fin de abandonar de una vez aquel puente, por el peligro que le significaba transitar entre autos con el clima que acontecía.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba transitando nuevamente las calles de su vieja ciudad. Soltó el acelerador que se hallaba en el manubrio para hacer que la motocicleta se detuviera lentamente, hasta quedar en la esquina de una de las aceras. Se quitó el casco para ver mejor y sintió las frías gotas cayendo en su rostro.

Sonrió. Se sentía bien estar en casa de nuevo.

Continuó su paso con más diligencia, pues temía desencontrarse de sus amigos si no llegaba a tiempo. No sabía bien qué hora era, pero tenía la certeza de estar bastante retrasado para el encuentro pactado. En poco tiempo ya se hallaba en el centro de la ciudad. El Banco Central se veía ostentoso frente a la pizzería en donde ellos solían comer. Una catarata de recuerdos llegó a su mente al pasar por ese lugar que había sido sede de tantas batallas como equipo pero también de tantos gratos momentos como amigos.

Y entonces, de repente, terminó justo en el último lugar donde quería estar. Era justo el centro de la ciudad, casi llegando al parque. Intentó acelerar antes de que aquel recuerdo que ya lo había embestido en sus pesadillas esa noche volviera a alcanzarlo, pero como si fuera a propósito, la lluvia se volvió más intensa, obligándolo a desacelerar su paso. Nightwing no pudo evitar sentir que el destino le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto, ya que le parecía una amarga coincidencia que justo el lugar que más rápido quería pasar – ya que evitarlo era imposible, porque le quedaba en su camino – fuera justo aquel por el que tenía que pasar más lentamente.

Prácticamente avanzaba a paso de hombre sobre la motocicleta. La lluvia era muy intensa como para permitirle ver con claridad, por lo que acelerar era prácticamente suicida, pues significaría avanzar a tientas en lo que acabaría siendo un choque seguro. Sus sentidos se encontraban alerta por si algún auto aparecía de forma imprevista, obligándolo a quitarse del camino. Pero parecía ser que él era el único que transitaba por esa calle justo aquel día.

La ironía de la situación no lo entristecía, sino que lo llenaba de coraje. De impotencia. De rencor. Curiosamente, no estaba reviviendo el dolor, sino el odio que le daba no poder cambiar lo que había pasado ahí. Aquel acontecimiento que significaba un motivo para él y para sus tres amigos de reencontrarse aunque sea una vez al año para honrar al miembro del equipo que habían perdido aquel nefasto día, en esa ciudad que todos habían terminado abandonando. Para desearle a la guerrera caída un feliz Blorthog…

_Las nubes se amontonaban en el cielo, formando un velo completamente gris sobre la ciudad. Haciendo caso omiso a tales circunstancias climáticas, los Titanes seguían luchando sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Los enemigos eran numerosos, por lo que era imposible quedarse centrados en un solo foco de defensa. _

—_Robin, son demasiados—Había señalado Raven, luego de usar sus poderes para librarse de un ataque furtivo._

Mordió su labio con odio. Todo en su cabeza se veía tan nítido, tanto como en el sueño. Como cada vez que soñaba con ese hecho. Con ese recuerdo que era una pesadilla solamente porque él sabía que había sido real.

—_No importa—Replicó el aludido ante la observación de la gótica. Dio un salto para dar una patada a uno de sus atacantes. —. Debemos continuar hasta que terminemos con todos._

_Raven no contestó. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza levemente y a continuar defendiéndose. A su lado, Cyborg había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había disparado su cañón sónico aquel día. Los Titanes estaban pasmados: los enemigos eran desconocidos y todos ellos se hallaban uniformados, pero no tenían un signo distintivo que pudiera darles a ellos una noción de quién los había enviado a atacar la ciudad. Pero de lo único que estaban seguros era que no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados. Debían combatirlos. _

_Apenas comenzaron a batallarlos, los soldados parecían haberse multiplicado. Salían de todas partes, de la calle, desde los techos de los edificios, de los callejones… Eran incontables e incontenibles. Los que no manejaban las artes marciales, tenían en su poder armas de fuego o lasers con los cuales se valían para causar disturbio. _

_Desde que habían llegado a la escena del crimen, Robin había intentado entender la razón por la cual esos sujetos atacaban la ciudad. No parecían estar robando nada ni estar persiguiendo a nadie. Solamente causaban disturbios sin motivo aparente, algo que le resultaba demasiado sospechoso al petirrojo… Hecho que le había hecho concluir que con más razón debían encargarse de todos ellos. _

_En el cielo, Chico Bestia y Starfire se defendían como podían de los soldados que se hallaban en las terrazas de los edificios. Ambos héroes se habían elevado con el fin de ayudar a sus amigos en la tierra, proporcionando una defensa aérea. El resultado había sido inesperado: en el momento mismo en que se elevaron más de diez metros, un soldado saltó sobre Chico Bestia y comenzó a golpearlo. La tamaraneana no tuvo otra opción más que socorrerlo, pero pronto ella se halló en la misma situación que su amigo._

—**No pudiste haber hecho nada, Robin**— **las palabras de Raven resonaban en su cabeza.** **—No fue tu culpa. No tenías cómo evitarlo. — Recordaba a la perfección el tono de voz que ella había usado y el énfasis puesto en cada palabra. La monotonía habitual con la que ella hablaba no había estado presente en esa oración. Él lo había sentido así.**

—_Viejo, ¿Qué comen estos tipos que se multiplican? —Soltó Cyborg mientras se quitaba a uno de los desconocidos soldados que le había saltado a la espalda. Raven se volvió a él justo a tiempo para impedir que otro soldado lo atacara en el frente que el metálico había descuidado por librarse del otro. —Gracias. —Murmuró tras ver lo que su amiga había hecho. _

_Pero la gótica no pudo gastarse en contestaciones, pues más o menos cinco soldados más se abalanzaron sobre ellos, sin dejarles mucho espacio para prolongar la pequeña conversación. Raven alzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos por un instante para intentar envolverlos a todos con su energía y arrojarlos contra un muro y dejarlos inconscientes. Tuvo éxito en su maniobra, pero el excesivo uso de energía la había dejado agotada, haciendo que se tambaleara luego del ataque. Cyborg se acercó a ella para sostenerla mientras Robin continuaba batallando con dos soldados a la vez, incapaz de intervenir en la situación._

_El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro, generando una atmósfera cada vez más tenebrosa. Un trueno poderoso anunció la furtiva lluvia y luego todo se iluminó por la caída de un rayo a la lejanía. Pronto el suelo comenzó a empaparse con pequeñas gotas que caían dejando su huella en él. _

—_Robin… —Murmuró Raven, aún apoyada en Cyborg para mantenerse de pie. _

—**Tú lo sabías**—** Le había espetado él, sabiendo que no merecía la serenidad con la que ella trataba de consolarlo. Alzó su mirada para verla a la cara y se encontró con el sorprendido rostro de la hechicera. El temblor en su barbilla y su boca entreabierta le dieron la pauta de que ella sabía de qué hablaba. **—**Tú sabías que algo malo iba a pasar. Quisiste advertírmelo y yo…**—**Giró para no verla a los ojos mientras unas lágrimas se escurrían por su antifaz**.

—Y yo no quise escucharte. —Murmuró Nightwing mientras seguía abriéndose paso en la ciudad cubierta por la lluvia. El recuerdo era tan vívido que no podía evitar repetir en voz alta las cosas que sabía que había dicho en aquella oportunidad. Como si repasando sus palabras tuviera la chance de volver atrás y actuar de otra forma. Como si cambiando alguna de sus líneas, el resultado hubiera sido distinto.

—**Vas a negarlo, lo sé. Lo harás para que yo no me sienta mal. **—** Continuó él, dándole la espalda. Una sonrisa asomó entre las lágrimas. **—**Pero ya es demasiado tarde, Raven…**

—…Yo nunca podré perdonarme esto. _—_Habló el joven, sobre su motocicleta. Sintió como una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, pero esta vez era distinto. Quizá porque sabía que la tupida lluvia haría que esa lágrima pasara desapercibida. Quizá porque sabía que nadie podía distinguir sus ojos, ya que llevaba el casco puesto. No sabía porque era, pero lo único que sabía era que él ya no era el niño que temía que lo vieran llorar. Ya no se molestaría en limpiar aquella lágrima, producto de tan horribles recuerdos.

—_No. —Había respondido Robin de manera tajante, girando para ver a sus amigos. —No podemos irnos mientras la ciudad siga en peligro…_

_Un estruendo interrumpió su discurso, obligándolos a girar sus cabezas hacia el lugar de donde había provenido. Una estela de color verde se extendía de forma perpendicular al suelo, marcando el punto exacto en donde se había producido el impacto que había generado aquel estruendo. El polvo que se había desprendido del suelo por el asfalto que se había despegado en conjunto con la lluvia que ya caía con más intensidad, no dejaban que los Titanes vieran qué era lo que había ocurrido. _

—_¡Starfire! ¡Starfire! —La voz de Chico Bestia se oía de forma apenas audible, cada vez más nítida a medida que el joven verde se acercaba al suelo. Un pterodáctilo verde aterrizó delante de los Titanes y enseguida tomó la forma de su joven amigo verde. Sin dar ninguna explicación, se dirigió a toda velocidad al lugar en donde se había producido el misterioso estruendo, cruzando la gran nube de polvo que aún no se había terminado de despejar. _

_El resto del equipo observaba la escena sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo hasta que un grito desgarrador los obligó a movilizarse hasta donde su amigo se encontraba. _

—_¡No! ¡NO! ¡NOO! —Gritaba Chico Bestia de forma lastimera. _

—_Chico Bestia, ¿Qué es lo que…? —Robin fue el primero en llegar a la escena, pero lo que sus ojos le mostraban no dejaron que terminara la pregunta. Delante de él había un enorme cráter que aún humeaba, pero no había sido eso lo que lo había dejado sin habla… Sino ver el cuerpo inerte de Starfire ahí. _

_Sin tener que ordenárselo, sus piernas se desplazaron a toda velocidad hacia el hueco en el piso. Chico Bestia yacía arrodillado junto a la joven mientras seguía gritando de forma desgarradora. No fue hasta que estuvo frente a la Tamaraneana que Robin comprendió porqué el verde no dejaba de llorar. _

_Un hilo de sangre rojo, cada vez más ancho, se desprendía del pecho de la muchacha, dejando una mancha que contrastaba con el violeta de su traje. Robin abrió los ojos pasmado, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo._

—_No…_

El cementerio de Jump City era uno de los menos lúgubres que Nightwing había visto en su vida. Era al aire libre y estaba rodeado por rejas. Estaba bien mantenido y el guardia que se encargaba de vigilarlo era un sujeto muy simpático. Las tumbas estaban bien mantenidas y siempre había flores sobre las lápidas, aunque no fueran visitadas.

El moreno detuvo la motocicleta por fin y la dejó encadenada a la reja que rodeaba el lugar. La lluvia ahora caía con menos intensidad y algunos rayos de sol habían logrado colarse entre las nubes. Aun así, Nightwing prefirió bajar con el paraguas que guardaba bajo el asiento de la motocicleta por las dudas. Se detuvo en un puesto de flores que estaba en la entrada del cementerio y compró el ramo más grande y colorido de todos y sin esperar más, entró al cementerio con paso seguro, dispuesto a buscar el punto de encuentro con sus amigos.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío, probablemente por el desagradable clima que estaba haciendo aquel día. Nightwing caminaba con absoluta naturalidad entre las tumbas, reparando en las lápidas más nuevas para ver si había algún nombre que conociera en ellas. Siempre cruzaba los dedos por no llevarse alguna sorpresa desagradable, pero confiaba en aquel viejo dicho que decía que las malas noticias llegaban rápido, de modo que de haber sucedido algo malo, ya se hubiera enterado.

—_No—Volvió a murmurar Robin, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Se precipitó sobre la pelirroja y la tomó de los hombros para sacudirla, con la esperanza de hacerla reaccionar. —. No puede ser, no puede ser… —Hablaba el joven entre dientes, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. _

"_Tiene que ser una pesadilla" pensó, sin saber que esa premisa sería luego una realidad. Sin saber que ese recuerdo se transformaría en eso, en una pesadilla recurrente en su sueño. _

—_Por favor, Starfire—Habló el joven, mientras pasaba un dedo por el rostro de la chica para correr los cabellos rojos que lo cubrían. Volvió a sacudirla con la esperanza de que reaccionara, ignorando por completo que la sangre que salía de su pecho era cada vez más. —. Starfire… Starfire… ¡Stafire, despierta!_

_La joven abrió los ojos de repente y al darse cuenta que era Robin quien la llamaba, le dedicó una débil sonrisa. Robin le devolvió el gesto y recuperó el alivio por escasos instantes. _

—_Robin… —Murmuró Starfire débilmente, mientras entornaba sus ojos. Parpadeó de forma prolongada y luego volvió a abrirlos. —Eres tú…_

—_Sí, Starfire, soy yo. —Respondió el joven. Ella volvió a sonreír y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Al ver eso, el petirrojo volvió a sacudirla sin dejar de llamarla. —¡Starfire, no te duermas! ¡Despierta! ¡No cierres los ojos!_

_Ella esbozó una sonrisa y con un último esfuerzo abrió sus ojos de nuevo para volver a ver a su amigo._

—_Robin… Qué bueno que estés aquí… —Y con una última sonrisa en sus labios, la princesa de Tamarán cerró sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más._

_Robin sintió como el cuerpo de la joven se enfriaba, señal de que se había quedado sin vida. Pero no quiso dar crédito a sus sentidos y volvió a sacudirla esperando otra reacción. _

—_No… No… —Susurró, incrédulo ante lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos. Impotente por aquella sensación de estar perdiendo a la persona que más quería en su vida. —Starfire… no ¡STARFIRE!_

_La lluvia caía con más intensidad. Robin estaba completamente empapado y la sangre de Starfire comenzaba a dispersarse de su traje, gracias a la lluvia que caía sobre su inerte cuerpo sin vida. Pero el petirrojo era ajeno a todo ello, le daba igual si estaba mojado o no. Si la tormenta era eléctrica o si los edificios se desplomaban a su alrededor. Lo único que le importaba en su vida en ese momento era que Starfire despertara. O ser él el que despertara de esa horrible pesadilla. _

—_¡Starfire! —Volvió a aullar el líder Titán, con más dolor en su voz. —Por favor… —Su voz se quebró y un calor se elevó a sus mejillas, mientras daba rienda suelta a las lágrimas para que salieran de sus ojos. —Por favor… No me dejes…_

El árbol de cerezos estaba en el mejor momento del año. Todas sus flores eran rosadas, dándole un aspecto sumamente alegre. Justo debajo de él, una lápida – la única que se hallaba bajo él – brillaba iluminada por la luz de los rayos de sol que comenzaban a salir entre las tormentosas nubes. La leyenda sobre ella se leía con claridad:

_Aquí yace Starfire, también conocida como Koriand´r.  
Una Joven Titán. Una querida amiga. Princesa de Tamaran.  
Una guerrera invencible._

Nightwing se detuvo frente al árbol para releer esa inscripción. Recordó el arduo debate que habían tenido los cuatro a la hora de decidir qué escribir en la lápida. No era no saber qué poner lo que les molestaba, sino saber que cualquier cosa que decidieran inscribir en aquella lápida no haría suficiente justicia a la personalidad de su amiga. Saber que no habría palabras suficientes, oraciones suficientes como para describir lo que ella había significado para todos ellos. Apretó los puños al releer aquella leyenda, molesto consigo mismo por no poder verbalizarla mejor. Por no tomarse el tiempo necesario para inmortalizarla en palabras que pudieran dar una imagen más propia de lo que ella era. Como compañera de equipo, como amiga y como novia.

Nightwing dio un hondo suspiro con la esperanza de liberar un poco de la tensión que tenía dentro de sí, producto del largo viaje, del dolor de los recuerdos, tan vívidos y sin duda; producto de la situación en sí. Se acercó a la lápida para dejar el enorme ramo que había comprado frente a ella y una vez en cuclillas, murmuró:

—Feliz Blorthog, Starfire. —Sonrió al pronunciar su nombre de nuevo y solo entonces tuvo conciencia de cuánto llevaba sin mencionarla. Sin hablar de ella. Sin invocarla con su voz.

Siempre la tenía presente. No había pasado un día desde su muerte sin que él no la recordara. Cinco años habían pasado desde ese nefasto día y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Las distancias físicas entre sus seres queridos eran cada vez más anchas, las batallas contra los villanos eran cada vez más difíciles y los tiempos para relajarse eran cada vez más escasos. Muchas veces se había preguntado tantas cosas, tantos valores que creía asentados. Tantas convicciones que sentía tan propias habían tambaleado, como si fueran acróbatas en una cuerda floja… Pero ahí estaba ella. Ella, que ya no existía - físicamente al menos - era lo único que nunca había siquiera amenazado con desaparecer. La única constante de su vida, la única cosa que contra cualquier temporal, había permanecido igual.

Starfire. Su recuerdo. Su persona. Inclusive pensándola, volvía a revivir aquellas mariposas que sentía en su estómago cada vez que la veía. El rubor ascendía a sus mejillas y volvía a ser aquel confundido adolescente que prefería cumplir con su deber antes que enfrentar sus sentimientos. Sonrió, divertido por aquellas inseguridades que ahora le eran tan ajenas, ahora que ya era presa de las primeras señales de su adultez. Recordó a todos aquellos sabios mayores que le habían dicho que luego se reiría de las tontas preocupaciones que tenía cuando era un adolescente y una vez más les concedió la razón.

Se trataba de un contrato desequilibrado. Ella era lo único firme, la única luz que siempre brillaba dentro de él. Lo único seguro después de tantos años. Pero a cambio de esa luz, de esa estabilidad que parecía tan inalcanzable por momentos… a cambio de todo eso, él sentía dolor. Rabia. Impotencia. De nuevo, la ira se apoderaba de él por extrañarla y saber que ya nunca más la volvería a tener.

Que ya nunca volvería a sentir el roce de su piel en un cálido abrazo, que ya no volvería a ver esos ojos de un verde tan intenso. Al menos, no lo haría en otra cosa que no fueran sus sueños...

¿Valía tanto la estabilidad? ¿Realmente tanto dolor era necesario para gozar de esa constante, de esa cuota de seguridad que significaba el saber que ella estaba ahí, que seguía ahí…? Tantas veces se lo había preguntado y tantas veces se había quedado sin respuesta. No por no saberla ni por no poder darla, sino porque prefería no hacerlo. Le atemorizaba descubrir que tal vez la verdad no sería agradable.

—Lluvia con sol. —Una monótona y familiar voz femenina interrumpió sus cavilaciones, pero Nightwing no necesitó voltear para saber quién era. Conocía esa voz. —Luego dicen que el calentamiento global es una mentira.

Sonrió ante aquella cínica observación, tan propia de Raven. Quizá estaba equivocado. Quizá había más cosas que permanecían tan estables como el recuerdo de Starfire en su mente.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Raven. —Comentó él, girándose a su amiga para sonreírle. Le sorprendió ver que ella también estaba vestida de civil. Llevaba unos jeans negros con una polera de igual color a la par que sostenía un paraguas púrpura que impedía que se mojara. El cabello le había crecido y el paso de los años le había sentado bien a las facciones de su rostro y a su físico. Ya no era la tímida chica que se ocultaba bajo una capa.

Raven esbozó una leve sonrisa y se acercó a la lápida para dejar un girasol frente a ella.

—No sé cuál era su flor favorita. —Apuntó la muchacha sin despegar sus ojos de la lápida. —Ni siquiera sé si tenía una. Pero los girasoles siempre me han recordado a ella… Tan alegres y se abren con la luz del sol, mostrando lo mejor de sí cuando se sienten bien…—Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro. —Feliz Blorthog, Starfire.

Nightwing se sorprendió de lo bien que Raven había aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos en el tiempo que había pasado. Pensó en los primeros Blorthogs que habían celebrado desde la muerte de la Tamaraneana y recordó todas esas veces en que Raven había roto en llanto y había tenido que retirarse por no poder controlar sus poderes por las emociones que había dejado salir.

—También me alegra verte, Robin. —Comentó Raven, cortando con el melancólico silencio que se había instalado desde que ella había posado el girasol frente a la lápida de Starfire. —Pensé que no vendrías… En las últimas transmisiones comentaste que Gotham City estaba experimentando una intensa ola criminal…

—Estuve a punto de no venir. —Reveló él con extrema soltura. Tanteó en su bolsillo y sacó el comunicador de sus pantalones para mostrarle a Raven el mensaje que había hecho que decidiera ir. —Pero entonces, alguien me mandó este mensaje y supe que no había otro lugar en el que tuviera que estar hoy.

Raven sonrió al leer las palabras que ella misma había escrito más temprano.

—Feliz Blorthog a ti también, Raven. —Dijo Nightwing regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga. .

—Lamento la tardanza—Una bonachona voz masculina interrumpió la escena, obligando a Nightwing y Raven a voltear al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con Cyborg que llegaba junto a Chico Bestia, abriéndose paso acelerada y atropelladamente entre las tumbas del cementerio.

El metálico tenía varios inconvenientes para pasar en los estrechos pasillos que se formaban entre las tumbas, ya que el tamaño de su cuerpo era muy grande. Llevaba puesto un enorme pilotín azul marino en conjunto con un sombrero de igual color y del mismo material. A su lado, Chico Bestia convertido en lince avanzaba ágilmente entre las tumbas, llegando hacia sus amigos más rápido que el metálico.

—Bestita tuvo la culpa. —Explicó Cyborg, al llegar hasta los dos héroes. Cargaba una bolsa de cartón de contenido desconocido, adornada con un pequeño moño en la esquina.

—Fingiré que estoy sorprendida por oír eso… —Soltó Raven con notorio sarcasmo. Chico Bestia llegó a la escena y adquirió su forma humana. A diferencia del resto, era el único que no estaba vestido de civil. Llevaba su uniforme de la Patrulla, solo que sin la máscara, por supuesto. Nightwing pensó que tal vez, el aviso lo había tomado de improvisto este año y se alegró de ver que a pesar de sus compromisos, el joven se había hecho un margen para poder asistir.

—Oye, viejo, no es cierto… Yo solo…

—Tú solo tenías que estar listo a las 10 para que yo pasara por ti… —Se atajó Cyborg, interrumpiendo el argumento del verde. —Diles, Chico Bestia, ¿A qué hora estuviste listo?

—A las 10. 30 —Respondió el muchacho sonriendo con inocencia. El paso de los años también le había sentado bien. Su contextura física era más fornida y atlética y había crecido algunos centímetros desde su adolescencia, quedando casi tan alto como Nightwing. Su cabello estaba más largo y también más despeinado y tenía un poco de vello en su mentón, con la intención de dejarse crecer una pequeña barbita.

—Chico Bestia… —Llamó el metálico con un poco de severidad en su voz. Tras ver que el sol asomaba por salir y que la lluvia había dejado de caer, Cyborg decidió quitarse el sombrero que lo protegía de tan desafortunado clima. Su rostro había adquirido facciones más marcadas. Ahora era más alargado, con una barbilla bien delineada y en su ojo no biónico podía sentirse una madurez particular, aunque aún seguía conservando esa chispa pícara en su mirar.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… a las 11… —Aceptó el más joven del grupo.

—No sé porque te empeñas en mentirnos si sabes que te conocemos. —Le reprochó el cibernético llevándose las manos a la cadera, en una posición más severa. —Además, yo te fui a buscar a tu casa…

—¿Acaso estabas en una misión, Chico Bestia? —Interrogó Nightwing, curioso por saber porque el verde tenía el uniforme de la patrulla.

—Emm… Yo… am… No. —Respondió finalmente el aludido mientras rascaba su cabeza distraídamente. Raven puso los ojos en blanco al igual que Cyborg pero contrario a lo esperado, Nightwing solo sonrió.

Algunas cosas simplemente nunca cambiarían.

—Como sea… —Habló Cyborg haciendo que las miradas se volvieran a él nuevamente. —Feliz Blorthog a todos. —Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras tanteaba el contenido de la bolsa que traía consigo. —Espero que no se haya arruinado…Lo encontré el otro día, mientras ordenaba algunas cosas viejas.

Finalmente, sacó un collar de perlas gigantes, idéntico al que Nightwing había encontrado en su departamento aquella mañana. Raven, Chico Bestia y el ex líder titán sonrieron al identificar el collar y Cyborg se acercó a la tumba para dejarlo junto a las flores que ahí yacían.

—Feliz Blorthog, Star. —Dijo el metálico en una voz perfectamente audible. Luego se puso de pie y giró sobre sus talones para volverse a sus amigos y regalarles una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Diablos, casi lo olvido! —Soltó Chico Bestia, acercándose a la tumba precipitadamente. —¡Feliz Blorthog, Star! —Exclamó frente a la tumba. —Espero que puedas perdonarme, he estado muy ocupado en este último tiempo…

A ninguno le sorprendió la escena. Desde que Starfire había muerto, Chico Bestia era el único que le hablaba a su tumba sin ninguna clase de reparo. Algunas veces, el verde conversaba más con "ella" que con sus amigos ahí presentes. Pero a ninguno parecía molestarle esta costumbre ni la soltura con la cual el verde se dirigía a la lápida, como si estuviera hablándole a su propia amiga.

—Es más, casi se me olvida el Blorthog de este año, ¡esta mañana me quedé dormido! Pero es que estaba tan cansado… Anoche tuvimos una misión terrible con la Patrulla y Mento estaba súper insoportable, casi tanto como Robin aquella vez que…

—Chico Bestia, estoy aquí. Puedo oírte perfectamente. —Comentó Nightwing entre dientes, de forma mordaz.

—Ups, lo siento. —Se disculpó tímidamente el muchacho, sonriendo desde la lápida. Estaba en cuclillas frente a todos los regalos que sus amigos habían dejado ahí. —En fin, el punto es que… No tuve tiempo para ver qué traerte este año, Star. Lo lamento, pero… ¡Haré algo que siempre te ha gustado! —Y dicho esto, el muchacho tomó la forma de un pequeño gatito de ojos enormes, regalándole a la tumba su clásica "carita".

Ninguno de los tres jóvenes pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia ante el gesto del verde. Todos recordaban lo mucho que Starfire se enternecía al ver aquella peculiar transformación del verde.

—Bueno, espero que eso me libere de ser un "costbarg" —Soltó el verde, una vez que había recuperado su forma humana.

—De hecho, es clorbag. —Lo corrigió Raven desde su lugar.

—Eso. En fin ¡Feliz Blorthog, Star! ¡Espero que nos veamos pronto! —Exclamó el muchacho, regalándole una última sonrisa a la lápida. Se puso de pie y con paso atropellado se unió a sus amigos.

Como cada año, juntos los cuatro, dedicaron unos momentos de silencio para contemplar aquella lápida. Aquella lápida que era lo único sobre el planeta que había quedado en representación de una gran heroína, de la mejor amiga que habían conocido. De una compañera de equipo, de una guerrera que había muerto en batalla, dando hasta su último aliento por el bien de quienes la rodeaban.

Nightwing experimentaba un conjunto de sensaciones agridulces en su interior. Estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos juntos una vez más. Pero no lo alegraba el motivo de aquella reunión. Nunca podrían hacer suficientes reuniones para rendirle el honor que Starfire realmente merecía, pero sabía que todos ellos sentían que aquella pequeña tradición que se había formado era una buena forma de mantener su recuerdo vivo.

—Cinco años… —Soltó Cyborg rompiendo el silencio, sin despegar su mirada de la lápida. —Cinco años y sigue doliendo igual que el primero.

—No se supone que deba doler menos. —Apuntó Raven, sonriendo de lado. —Los sentimientos nunca se extinguen, simplemente evolucionan. Cambian. —Al decir esto, despegó los ojos de la lápida para dirigirlos a sus amigos. —Con el tiempo no disminuirá el dolor… Pero habremos aprendido a sentirlo de otra forma.

—¿Lo crees? —Inquirió Chico Bestia girándose hacia ella, para encontrarse con su mirada. —¿Crees que esto pueda sentirse de otra forma?

Raven asintió con un gesto de la cabeza, sin titubear.

—Creo que cualquier cosa es mejor antes que dejar de sentirla. —Comentó Nightwing, que era el único que no había despegado los ojos de la lápida para volverse a Raven, luego de su comentario.

—A veces tengo miedo de olvidar el tono de su voz. —Soltó el metálico de repente.

—A mí también me pasa. —Reveló Chico Bestia.

—Tengo miedo de no haber vivido suficientes cosas a su lado como para nunca olvidarla. —Habló el ex líder Titán, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él. —Ya saben… Despertar un día y no tenerla presente como siempre. Sentirla lejos…

—Los sentimientos no entienden de números ni de distancia, Robin. —Apuntó Raven con absoluta serenidad. —No se trata de cantidad ni de cercanía, se trata de lo que hayas sabido valorar y apreciar. De la marca que hayas sabido dejar y que hayas permitido que te sea dejada. —Culminó la gótica. Cerró los ojos un instante y Nightwing tuvo la sospecha de que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero contrario a todo pronóstico, ella siguió hablando con seguridad y sin voz temblorosa. —Y la marca que Starfire dejó en nuestras vidas y en la de cualquier ser humano que haya tenido el gusto de conocerla no habrá de borrarse fácilmente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. —Concedió Cyborg con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

—Oh, viejo… Me van a hacer llorar… —Soltó Chico Bestia mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su traje algún pañuelito descartable para limpiar las lágrimas que sus vidriosos ojos amenazaban con soltar. Sus tres amigos no pudieron evitar sonreír en silencio ante el comentario del joven verde, que no dejaba de tantear su traje en busca de los dichosos pañuelos.

—Aquí tienes. —Dijo Raven sacando de su bolso un paquete de pañuelos descartables y entregándoselo.

—Muchas gracias, Rae —Agradeció el muchacho con voz temblorosa, mientras quitaba uno del paquete para limpiarse las lágrimas y sonarse la nariz de forma estruendosa.

—Viejo, bájale a esos mocos, que vas a despertar a algún muerto con tanto alboroto. —Lo regañó Cyborg. Nightwing no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante la pequeña broma que el metálico había hecho.

—Lo siento, lo siento. ¡Ay, estos Blorthogs me van a hacer morir! —Exclamó el joven verde en un tono melodramático, mientras continuaba sonándose la nariz intentando no hacer ruido. —Cada año me digo lo mismo, me prometo que no lloraré y ya ven como termino…

Los tres jóvenes rieron ante el comentario del muchacho. No hablaron mucho más del tema luego de aquella pequeña charla. Pasados unos minutos, el sol bañaba con sus rayos toda la ciudad nuevamente. El día estaba escandalosamente hermoso, contrario a cualquier expectativa que el tiempo mañanero podría haberles hecho sentir.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la pizzería? —Sugirió Cyborg, tras chequear la hora en su muñeca. Ya se había quitado el pilotín y dejaba ver su físico mitad robótico, ahora más esbelto y trabajado que cuando era un Titán.

—Creo que aún tengo un par de horas antes de regresar con la patrulla. —Dijo Chico Bestia, ya recuperado de la emoción del momento.

—Suena bien. —Concedió Raven, tras chequear la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

El silencio invadió al grupo tras aquellas respuestas y todos los ojos se posaron en Nightwing que aún seguía contemplando la tumba donde yacía Starfire. El trío intercambió miradas cargadas de incertidumbre: sabían que esa situación era muy intensa para su amigo y que lo más probable era que un día como aquel, él prefiriera estar solo.

—Cuenten conmigo. —Respondió el ex líder Titán, girando para volverse a sus amigos y regalarles una sonrisa.

—¡Perfecto! —Celebró Chico Bestia, dando un salto de emoción. —¡Pediremos una pizza vegetariana!

—Solo si te la comes tú, Chico Bestia. —Replicó Cyborg.

—¡Vamos, viejo! ¡Deberías darle una oportunidad! Apuesto a que luego el tofu acabará gustándote más que la carne…

—Eso ni en sueños, Bestita. No pienso dañar mi paladar con cartón pintado de blanco…

—¡Oye!

A medida que discutían sobre las pizzas a pedir, los dos amigos se iban alejando de aquella lápida bajo el árbol de cerezos, rumbo a la salida. Raven se dispuso a seguirles el paso, pero al cabo de avanzar unos metros, se dio cuenta de que Nightwing no estaba siguiéndola. Entonces giró sobre sus talones para volverse a su amigo. No le sorprendió encontrarlo con la vista clavada aún en la lápida.

—¿Vienes? —Inquirió ella.

—Sólo necesito un minuto a solas… Luego los alcanzo. —Respondió el muchacho sin voltear a verla.

—De acuerdo. Te esperaremos en la entrada. —Indicó la gótica. Dicho esto, continuó con su paso para reunirse con sus amigos.

Nightwing aguardó unos instantes a que sus amigos se hubieran alejado lo suficiente, dio un hondo suspiro y despegó sus labios para hablar.

—Nunca te hice muchas promesas mientras estabas aquí… Siempre he creído que las cosas deben demostrarse con hechos, no tanto con palabras. —Alzó su vista para releer una vez más las palabras marcadas en la lápida de su amiga. —Pero recuerdo que una vez te dije que seríamos amigos por siempre, sin importar qué sucediera. —Suspiró de nuevo antes de continuar, recordando la discusión que había tenido con sus amigos aquel día. Ese había sido el primer Blorthog que habían pasado todos juntos. — Hoy sigo sin poder medir qué tan largo es un "para siempre", pero estoy seguro de que ese es el tiempo que habremos de permanecer juntos como amigos. —Sonrió al terminar de decir aquella oración. — Y todo esto es gracias a ti, que eres motivo cada año de que nos veamos más que a través de las pantallas de las transmisiones que hacemos. Gracias por darnos esta tradición. Feliz Blorthog, Starfire. —Culminó el muchacho, mientras dejaba que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

Con esas últimas palabras, giró sobre sus talones y avanzó lentamente hasta la salida del cementerio, donde sus amigos aguardaban por él para ir a la pizzería. No le sorprendió llegar y ver que Cyborg y Chico Bestia seguían discutiendo sobre qué gustos de pizza pedir, inclusive habían nombrado – más bien la habían forzado - a Raven como árbitro en la cuestión. Una vez junto a ellos, emprendieron camino a pie hasta la pizzería, ya que estaba a pocas calles de ahí.

Sentados en la mesa de siempre estaban los héroes de siempre comiendo lo mismo de siempre en el lugar de siempre, cinco años después. Riéndose como si nada hubiera pasado, con tanto entusiasmo que parecía que nadie faltaba en aquella mesa.

En medio de los chistes, Nightwing desvió su mirada por un instante al cielo, ya que tuvo la sensación de haber escuchado algo sobrevolar sobre ellos. Algo así como un avión o un pájaro que hubiera emprendido vuelo muy cerca de sus cabezas. No debió pasear su mirada demasiado, pues apenas alzó la mirada vio un lucero verde y potente que destacaba en aquel azul inmenso que era el cielo.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

**Cook**


End file.
